


We are the Cool Patrol

by Kurokirisu



Category: Cool Patrol - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Youtube RPF
Genre: Cool Patrol au, Group Sex, Highschool AU, M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokirisu/pseuds/Kurokirisu
Summary: Jack has just moved highschool and he gets sucked into a group calling themselves the "Cool Patrol". When he is just settling in, the leader of the group invites him to an orgy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this amazing pic by sinnamonstache:  
> https://www.patreon.com/posts/secrets-7639831
> 
> Everyone is of age in this fic. I could've put them in college, but Jack is supposed to be a highschooler in the Cool Patrol video.

His new highschool was different from what Jack had been expecting. Of course, there were the bullies, that hadn’t changed. The first day he started his new school after the move, they’d immediately singled him out because of his Irish accent. They pushed him around and threw his bag on the floor. 

No, what was new was that Jack was suddenly approached by a group calling themselves the “Cool Patrol”. They said they were going to help him defend himself from the bullies. Jack was skeptical at first, because all they seemed to do was sing and dance, but they’d actually walk him to his classes and sit with him at lunch, making sure he was never alone. It worked, and the bullying stopped. 

Over time, Jack also got used to the Cool Patrol’s quirkiness and slightly weird members. That is, until the leader of the group, Danny Sexbang (no way that was his real name), approached him a few weeks after Jack joined.

“Hey, Jack.” Danny said, slapping Jack’s shoulder. “Listen, you don’t have to participate if you don’t want to… But we have a group orgy every wednesday.”

Jack stared at Danny like a deer caught in the headlights. Orgies? Did he hear that right?

“And we take turns to be on the bottom. This week is Mark’s turn, so I thought I’d invite you, since I’ve seen the way you look at Mark sometimes.” Danny winked.

“I-uh, no- I mean...uh…” Jack stuttered, not knowing how to respond. It was true, he’d been attracted to the red haired member of the group for a while, he just hadn’t known how obvious he’d apparently been making his crush.

Danny laughed. “It’s ok, dude. I’m not saying you have to immediately confess or something. Just, if you want a go at him, or just sit and watch, we meet at 8 pm at Mark’s place. No pressure, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want. But I already checked with the guys and they’re okay with you being there.”

The bell for the next class rang.

“I gotta go, man. See you after school!” And with that, Danny was gone. And Jack was left alone frozen in the middle of the hallway like a statue, thoughts racing at a few hundred miles an hour.

Did Mark know Jack liked him? Danny said the guys were okay with him participating in their orgy… Did that mean Mark was okay with Jack fucking him? While the others were going to watch?! Jack suddenly blushed furiously and had to run to the bathroom to quickly splash water onto his face. 

\---

That wednesday, Jack was pacing around his room, having a hard time deciding on whether to go or not. Luckily, his parents were out for the night, so they wouldn’t miss him. And he wouldn’t have to awkwardly explain where he was going. Was he really going?

Well, Danny said he could just sit and watch. Jack’s dick twitched at the thought of watching Mark get fucked by the rest of the Cool Patrol. Ok, fuck. Now he could either go and dive into the deep end of the pool, or he could stay home and awkwardly masturbate to that thought, without ever having seen the real deal.

He was going.

Right, now.... What should he wear? What did people wear to orgies? He couldn’t just go naked, but maybe something that was easy to remove? Ok, chill down, you’re not the one getting fucked tonight.

Should he bring something? Snacks? Lube? Condoms?? Why didn’t Danny tell him how these things usually work?!

\---

Eventually, he ended up in front of Mark’s house, wearing the same clothes he’d worn to school, a shirt and jeans. He brought nothing, except for his own house keys, so he could sneak back inside and hopefully his parents wouldn’t notice. 

Jack stood in front of the door for a while, too nervous to ring the doorbell. Should he have taken a shower? Probably. But he was already late due to his indecision on whether to go or not, and when he’d spotted his alarm clock on his nightstand and saw it was almost eight, he’d just sprinted out the door.

Fuck, was he really ready for this? 

Well, he didn’t have much of a choice as the door opened and Danny greeted him.

“Hey Jack, you made it! Come in!”

“Sorry I’m late…” Jack mumbled.

“Nah, it’s okay dude, the guys are prepping Mark just now. He’s a bit of a sucker for foreplay, plus he wanted to try some bondage today, so they’ve just finished getting him into a good position.”

Danny opened a door and held it for Jack, who walked into the room and was almost floored by the sight in front of him.

Chairs were set up in a half-circle, facing a group of people in the middle. Mark was in the center of the group, face down on a table. His arms were tied behind his back, secured to the legs of the slightly wobbly table. His leather jacket with the Cool Patrol name on the back was hanging off his shoulders, showing how lovely Mark’s biceps tensed at the slight strain from the ropes. His legs were propped up on, and tied to two chairs, spreading his knees and showing off his ass wonderfully. Mark wasn’t wearing any pants, but he had a lacy, pink pair of panties on. He had his eyes closed, and a wonderful, dreamy smile on his lips.

Jack gulped, shifting from foot to foot, trying to hide his interest. Danny addressed the group.

“Hey look guys, Jack is here!”

The group turned to him, and Mark opened his eyes.

Jack awkwardly waved. Brian, who never took off his ninja mask, not even at an orgy apparently, nodded his head at him. Ryan and Matt both said ‘hi’ and waved back.

“Jack, glad you came.” Mark smiled at him, eyes half-lidded. Jack swallowed hard.

Brian checked the knots on Mark’s arms and legs, making sure they were secure, but easily removable. Matt and Ryan took a seat on the chairs in the half-circle. Danny sat down as well and motioned for Jack to do the same.

“Brian’s usually the one prepping. Guy’s got magic fingers.” Danny told Jack. “After that, we usually take turns. Unless Mark wants something different. Feel free to join in if it’s your turn, or just stay here and masturbate. Oh, right.”

Danny dug around in his pockets and handed Jack a condom. “Here ya go.”

Jack mumbled a thanks and refocused his attention on the table in the middle.

Brian slowly pulled Mark’s panties down, exposing his ass. He grabbed both cheeks, kneading them firmly, before drawing one of his hands back and slapping Mark, hard. The noise of the slap echoed around the room, followed by Mark’s moan. Brian brought down his hand again and again, making Mark’s ass flush as bright red as Jack’s face.

After a few more hits, Brian pulled back and grabbed something from his pockets. It turned out to be a packet of lube, which he ripped open. He held Mark’s cheeks open with one hand, and poured a generous amount of lube over Mark’s hole. Mark moaned again and his arms twitched against their bindings.

Brian caught some of the lube threathening to drip on the floor with his fingers and dragged them up, pushing one slick finger into Mark. Mark groaned and jerked his hips, the table creaked dangerously. 

Jack looked around. Ryan and Matt were rubbing themselves through the fabric of their pants. Danny already had his cock out and was stroking it. Jack’s dick was straining in his pants as well so he quickly zipped them down and shoved his hand in his underwear. He hissed as he wrapped his fingers around his cock.

Brian had two fingers in already and was now stretching Mark. Mark was moaning and clearly enjoying it, but Brian showed no emotion through his mask.

Once Mark was stretched enough, Brian removed his fingers, making Mark whine. Those whines soon turned into moans as Brian pulled down his pants, put on a condom, and pushed his dick inside of Mark.

Jack’s breathing deepened, and his stroking faltered. Of course he’d jerked off to porn before, but only on the internet. It felt very weird, but also very arousing, to see it happen live in front of him.

Brian started to move and Mark gasped. The table creaked again as Brian set a fast paced rhythm. 

Jack’s eyes kept focusing on different parts of Mark’s body. The way his muscles tensed and relaxed, pulling at the ropes binding him. The way his face had turned to a picture of pure ecstacy. The way his back arched off the table at a particulary hard thrust from Brian. 

For a few minutes, the only sounds in the room were the table creaking, Mark’s moaning, and the heavy breathing of the other guys. Then, Danny grunted as he stood up. He walked over to Mark and Brian and stood next to Mark’s head. He softly stroked Mark’s red hair, brushing it out of his sweaty face. 

“Ma-aaaark~.” He singsonged. “Pretty please let me fuck your face?”

Mark laughed. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Danny pulled out a condom and ripped it open with his teeth. The condom was brightly colored and probably flavored. 

It was a bit awkward, since Mark was face down on a table, but they managed to get Danny’s cock inside Mark’s mouth, with Mark’s head sideways and tilted back. With a groan, Danny started to move. 

“Mark, you okay?” He asked. One of Mark’s tied hands formed a thumbs-up. That was all the reassurance Danny needed and he sped up a bit, still stroking Mark’s hair with his hand.

Jack stared at the sight of Mark being spit-roasted. Mark was taking both dicks really well, he’d obviously done this before. Danny and Brian both kept up a steady pace, though Danny paused at times to let Mark breathe.

After a while, Danny let out a loud groan and climaxed. He pulled out of Mark’s mouth, pulled off the condom, tied it, and threw it away. Brian gave one last, hard, thrust and pulled out as well, having climaxed without showing it.

Jack twisted his hand around his cock in just the right way and came in his pants, biting his lip in an effort to hold back the noises he made. Fuck, now his underwear was ruined. Danny sauntered back over to Jack and saw the giant wet spot in his pants. Jack immediately got embarrassed and tried to cover it up, but Danny just laughed.

“Dude, it’s ok. You’re here to get off. Just take off your pants right now and I’m sure you can borrow something from Mark later.”

Jack shyly nodded and pulled down his pants and sticky underwear. Danny cleaned himself with a wet towel and then offered it to Jack.

Apparently it was Ryan’s turn now, as he stood up and walked up to Mark. He started fucking Mark, while Jack and Danny relaxed in their chairs, watching the show and waiting to get it back up. Brian had mysteriously vanished.

Danny leaned over to Jack and pointed at Mark. “He likes to hold out till the last man, then he’ll allow himself to cum. Matt is up next and then you, if you want. You can make him cum.” 

Jack swallowed hard at that and his cock started to swell again. He was getting to know Mark on such an intimate level so quickly, but Danny talked about it like it was common knowledge to the Cool Patrol group.

Ryan finished soon and Matt quickly replaced him. Matt was close as well, Jack saw, he wouldn’t hold out long either. Mark’s cock was hard and leaking onto the floor, still untouched, but Jack saw on Mark’s face that he was trying his best not to come yet.

Eventually Matt climaxed as well with a loud moan, and a hand pulling on Mark’s hair. He threw away his condom and sat back down with the group. Danny nudged Jack.

“Your turn. Or do you want me to finish him?” 

Jack shook his head and stood up, legs shaking. He made his way over to the table and stared down at Mark. He was sweaty, and breathing heavily. Lube was slowly seeping out of his ass, and joining Mark’s pre-cum on the floor. One of Mark’s eyes opened and Jack saw his pupils were blown wide, almost entirely covering his deep brown irises.

Jack realised he’d just been standing there, staring and quickly fumbled around to rip open the condom Danny had given him earlier. It took him a while, but he managed to get it on and finally pressed into Mark, who moaned loudly.

Mark wasn’t that tight anymore after three dicks, but he was hot and slick, and it felt perfect. Jack bottomed out easily and groaned, Mark squeezing perfectly around him. 

Jack moved and Mark trembled, letting out a breathy curse. Jack started a steady pace, slowing down and speeding up at times, trying to find a rhytm Mark liked. He changed angles and apparently hit Mark’s prostate full on, as Mark cried out.

“Fuck yes, uhn, Jack-... touch me, please.”

Jack did as Mark asked, feeling around Mark’s body to wrap his hand around his dick. He stroked it in time with his thrusts, still brushing Mark’s prostate every move.

“God, Jack, I’m close. Harder, harder…”

Jack lost himself in the heat of Mark’s body, and the noises of pleasure he was pulling from the man. He slammed harder into Mark, making him cry out and making the table creak.

Mark’s back arched off the table, and his body spasmed as he came, splattering his come all over the floor underneath the table. Jack moaned as Mark’s inner walls squeezed around him even tighter, pulling Jack’s orgasm from him as well.

It was like time froze and all Jack could hear and feel was Mark and him. Mark wriggled and Jack realised he had just been standing there, panting. He also realised he was already beginning to soften and carefully but quickly pulled out, as not to lose the condom inside of Mark. He tied it off, threw it away, and turned his attention back to Mark.

The man looked absolutely beautiful, post-orgasm. Skin almost glowing under a sheen of sweat. Mark opened his eyes and looked up at Jack.

“That was amazing, thank you.”

Jack didn’t know what to say. What did you say when someone just thanked you for fucking him? Mark luckily continued, and nodded his head to the side.

“There’s another wet cloth over there, could you please..?”

“S-sure.” Jack understood what he meant and grabbed the cloth next to him. He cleaned Mark as best he could, carefully dragging the cloth over his ass, and cleaning his dick as well. He went to clean the floor as well, but Mark grunted he’d do that himself later.

“Jack, hmmm… please untie me.”

Jack fumbled with the knots, hands shaking a bit, but he got them loose, and removes the ropes from Mark. Mark rubbed his wrists and tried to push himself off the table, but he was unsteady on his feet and almost fell over. 

“Whoah, easy there.”

Jack caught him and supported him, letting Mark get back the feeling in his legs. Mark was still breathing heavily as well, and he gladly used Jack as a crutch. 

Mark looked around at the others, who Jack had almost entirely forgotten were there. They’d already continued, apparently. Danny was sucking off Brian now, and Ryan and Matt were jerking each other off.

Mark looked back at Jack and let out a breathy laugh.

“That was one of the best rounds I’ve had so far. You coming again next week?”

Jack laughed as well, feeling some tension seep out of his body. This experience had really made him feel closer to the Cool Patrol members, in more ways than one.

“Maybe I will.”

Mark nodded at Danny.

“It’s Danny’s turn next week. He likes things being eaten off him, so don’t be surprised if he’s all naked, covered in peanut butter.”

Jack searched Mark’s face for any sign he was joking, but found none. He must’ve pulled a face, cause Mark laughed again.

“Hahaha, if it’s not your thing, you can just hang back with me. We could make out, or I could blow you, whatever you’re into.” 

He winked at Jack and Jack felt his stomach flutter. He smiled back at him.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut, but now also with feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Shows up three months late  
> Hey guys, guess what? This one-shot is going to be a multi-chapter fic!

The next day, going to school felt weird. He sat with the Cool Patrol at lunch, like always. They’d laugh, sing, maybe be a little too loud for the cafeteria, but they had fun. It was weird to think that the day before, they’d all had sex together. But at the same time, it was something they all shared. Something that made the group of friends even tighter, like a secret they all shared.

Jack felt really special to be accepted into this small circle, and to be invited into their private sort of ritual. He finally liked going to school again, and his grades improved.

The rest of the week flew by, and before Jack knew it, it was wednesday again. He’d nearly forgotten, until he received a text from Danny.

*Hey Jack, it’s 8 pm my place tonight. U coming? -D

Jack thought back on the previous wednesday. It had been intense, but also really good. Fucking Mark might’ve been one of the best things to ever happen to him. But this time, it would be Danny on the bottom. Jack had to admit Danny was an attractive guy. Not as attractive as Mark though, or maybe that was just Jack’s crush on Mark talking. Mark would be there too though. Would he watch Jack fuck Danny? Mark would probably fuck Danny himself as well.

*Yeah, I’ll be there. Thanks Danny. Do I need to bring anything? -Jack

*Nah, dude. I got everything at my place. Unless you have some toys of your own you want to use ;)

Jack blushed, but smiled. This was going to be interesting for sure.

\---

After having to text Danny again for directions, Jack finally arrived at Danny’s house. While Mark’s parents had been away last week, Danny actually lived on his own. He shared an apartment with Brian, splitting the rent. Jack pressed the doorbell, and Ryan answered, buzzing him inside and telling him to go to the third floor.

A little bit of nervousness grew in Jack’s stomach as he climbed the stairs. A mixture of arousal and anxiety that made for some very weird and confused butterflies in his stomach.

Mark answered the door and a genuine smile spread on his face as he saw Jack.

“Jack, glad to see you! Come on in.”

Jack followed Mark into the small apartment, taking in all the curious details. The walls were covered in band posters, a few ones signed and framed, Jack guessed those were Brian and Danny’s prized possessions. The tiny kitchen was a mess, pizza boxes littering everywhere. Old, probably second hand furniture was scattered across the living room. A couch with obvious butt indents sat in front of a wall mounted tv, which was hooked up to several gaming systems. All in all, it was cozy, comfy, and had an air about it that made Jack feel at home.

“I know, quite the place isn’t it?” Mark came up behind Jack. “We’re in Danny’s bedroom by the way. A bit cramped, but we manage.”

Mark held a door open for Jack.

“After you.”

Jack had to blink a couple of times to let his eyes get used to the dim light in the bedroom. When they did, he was shocked at what he saw.

Mark hadn’t been lying about the peanut butter. 

Danny was lying on the small bed, covered in peanut butter. His nipples and his crotch were for some reason hidden under slices of cheese and ham. And Danny was acting like it was the most normal thing in the world. He was relaxing, hands under head, until he noticed Jack come in. His first instinct was to jump off the bed, which Jack now could see was covered in a plastic sheet.

“Jack!” Danny yelled excitedly. He threw his arms wide and prepared to hug Jack, until he realised that would cover Jack in peanut butter as well.

“Sorry, haha.” He laughed. Some pieces of meat and cheese fell to the floor with a splat.

“Danny, we just finished covering you, please lie down again and don’t move.” Matt ordered. Danny threw his hands up in defense.

“Guys, please. It’s my bedroom, I’ll clean the floor myself.”

Ryan pointed at the cheese and meat on the floor.

“I’m not putting that on you again and then eat it.” He said. Danny shrugged.

“Fair enough.”

Danny let himself fall back onto the bed, making the old, rusty springs creak in protest. Matt and Ryan sighed and grabbed the packages of cheese and meat to start covering Danny again.

Jack stared in shock, mouth hanging open and body frozen. Mark laughed and put an arm around Jack’s shoulders.

“I told you. Peanut butter is his favorite, but we had things like cotton candy, sushi, and one time he tried nachos, but the hot cheese burned him.”

Danny pointed a finger at Mark.

“We do not talk about the nachos incident.”

Mark giggled, and it was the most amazing sound Jack had ever heard.

“We had to take him to the hospital.” Mark said between laughs. “It was really fucking awkward to have to explain what we were doing.”

“I can imagine.” Jack laughed.

Brian also entered the room. He didn’t say anything, like usual, but gave Jack a friendly pat on the shoulder. He was wearing only a ninja-themed bathrobe, and his usual ninja mask.

Matt and Ryan seemed satisfied with their redone work on Danny, and Matt sat down on the floor, while Ryan leaned against the wall.

The atmosphere in the room seemed to change as some unknown trigger seemed to start the main event of the evening. Total silence fell over the room, and Brian was the first to approach Danny’s reclining form. 

Jack suddenly realised that he’d never seen Brian eat. To his surprise, Brian lifted his mask just enough to reveal his mouth. His tongue darted out, and barely ghosted over Danny’s leg. Danny took in a sharp breath and Brian licked his lips, taking in the taste of the peanut butter.

He licked the same spot again, a little harder this time, revealing Danny’s skin as the peanut butter was removed. 

The room was silent, you could almost hear a pin drop. Only the heavy breathing of the six guys broke the silence. Brian worked his way up Danny’s body, avoiding his crotch though. He licked a stripe over Danny’s v-line, towards his navel. He dipped his tongue into Danny’s belly button and swirled it around, making Danny gasp. Brian licked his way upwards, towards Danny’s cheese covered nipples, leaving a trail where he’d licked away the peanut butter, like some kind of peanut butter eating slug.

As weird as it was, it was strangely erotic to watch. Jack figured it was because he was watching Danny’s reactions, who was clearly into it and was beginning to moan quietly. 

Brian nibbled on the cheese on Danny’s nipples and Jack heard a groan next to him. Mark was getting into it, and his fingers were twitching where they were rubbing his dick through his jeans. Jack had a bit of a chub, but not a full hard-on yet. He turned his attention back to Danny and Brian, waiting to see what was next.

Brian bit a hole through the layers of cheese and found Danny’s nipple. He started to lick and bite the pink nub, and Danny’s moans grew louder. Matt and Ryan joined in as well, Matt licking Danny’s arm, and Ryan nipping at Danny’s side. It was somehow both arousing Jack and grossing him out.

Mark snorted at leaned over to Jack. “As you may have noticed, Danny is a bit of a pillow princess.”

Danny made a small noise of protest.

“Am not.” He said, before Brian bit down on his nipple and Danny moaned loudly again.

“Ma~ah~ark.” Danny hummed Mark’s name. Mark chuckled.

“The first time Danny asked me to suck his dick, he asked so politely, I burst out laughing and we had to stop. Now he has to ask politely every time.” Mark chuckled. He wandered over to the bed and kneeled down in front of it, between Danny’s legs.

“What is it, Danny?” Mark purred.

“Please suck my cock?”

Mark tutted. “I think you can do better than that.”

Danny threw his head back and whined.

“Pretty please suck my cock, oh great Mark Fischbach?”

Mark grinned and retrieved a condom from one of his pockets. He ripped it open and popped it into his mouth. He pushed the slices of meat covering Danny’s cock aside and popped his mouth over Danny’s erection, swallowing it all the way down and rolling the condom over it. Fuck, now that got Jack’s attention. He moved to undo his fly and shove his hand into his underwear.

Mark swallowed Danny’s dick like an expert, while the others still licked at Danny’s peanut butter covered skin. After a while, they’d pretty much cleaned all the peanut butter off Danny’s skin, and eaten the cheese and meat. Jack noticed all the guys except for Danny had been touching themselves as well, getting off on the noises Danny made as he was being eaten by four people at once. 

“Fuccccckk… am close.” Danny warned. Brian, Matt, Ryan and Mark drew back, and they all started jerking themselves, standing above Danny.

Matt was the first to come, followed by Ryan, and then Mark and Brian at the same time. Jack watched in awe as they covered Danny in their cum. With a loud cry, Danny came as well, adding to the mess on his body that had just been licked clean.

For a moment everyone stood there, panting and basking in the afterglow. Then Danny heaved himself up into a sitting position.

“Amazing as always, thanks guys.”

This made the others laugh, and Danny joined in, until he noticed Jack still standing against the wall near the door, obvious tent in his pants.

“Jack, something wrong? Or just not into it?” Danny asked.

“N-no I’m kinda into it. It just didn’t do it for me I suppose.” Jack felt his cheeks flush red with embarrassment. This was the part where they realised it had been a mistake to invite Jack. 

Danny reached over next to the bed and grabbed a towel to clean himself off. “That’s totally fine, dude. Not everyone can be into everything their partner is into. You want one of us to help you get off?”

Mark stepped forward. “I could blow you. I mean, if you want to.”

Danny whistled. “I’d accept that offer, Jack. Mark gives the best blowjobs out of all of us.”

“It’s true, we actually had a competition. With Brian as the judge.” Matt said.

“Uhm… okay.” Jack nodded. To be honest, getting a blowjob from Mark was a dream come true. And now Mark was actually making his way over to Jack, and dropped down on his knees in front of him.

“Danny, toss me another condom.” Mark called over his shoulder. Danny rummaged around in his bedside drawer.

“What flavor?”

Mark rolled his eyes. “Any flavor, as long as it’s not that gross tutti frutti.”

Danny threw a condom at Mark, who caught it and ripped it open. He put the condom in his mouth, like he’d done with Danny. His hands moved to Jack’s pants, which hung loosely on his hips, revealing his underwear and erection. His fingers curled under the elastic of Jack’s underwear and Mark looked up into Jack’s eyes, his stare silently asking if this was okay, if he still wanted this. Jack nodded and Mark pulled Jack’s pants and underwear down to his knees, revealing his erection.

Mark slowly put his lips over the head of Jack’s dick, wrapping the condom over it. Then, without warning, he took Jack’s entire length into his mouth, unrolling the condom carefully with his teeth. Jack gasped, and one of his hands shot up to find something to steady himself, as the sudden wave of pleasure made him wobble on his knees. His hand found Mark’s red hair and grabbed onto that. Mark drew his head backwards at an agonisingly slow pace and Jack groaned and tried his best not to move his hips.

“Don’t tease the poor boy.” Danny yelled and suddenly Jack was reminded that the others were still in the room, watching them. Mark rolled his eyes and made a humming noise around Jack’s cock that made Jack moan loudly. That seemed to spur on Mark though, and Jack barely caught the mischievous glint in Mark’s deep, brown eyes before Mark swallowed his erection again, making small noises that send shivers up Jack’s spine.

Fuck, Mark really was fucking good at this. If Jack wasn’t leaning back against the wall and holding onto Mark’s head for support, his knees would’ve given out already.

Mark popped off Jack’s cock and started to kiss and lick the shaft, looking up at Jack again. Jack stared down at Mark, and he realised just how beautiful Mark was, and how much Jack loved him. How much he wanted to kiss that face, to cuddle with him. 

Mark popped his lips over the head of Jack’s penis and sucked on it, which threw Jack over the edge. He came into the condom with a loud moan, his voice breaking in the middle of it. Mark withdrew, he was panting as well. They stayed frozen like that for a bit, Jack’s hand still gripping Mark’s hair, and Mark’s hands on Jack’s hips.

Danny suddenly broke the silence. “Ok, who’s up for a game of Mario Party?”

The others grunted in approval and everyone moved to clean and redress themselves. 

Mark got off his knees as well, and turned away from Jack. Should Jack say something? Should he tell Mark he was in love with him? Did Mark already know? Danny had figured it out, maybe Mark had as well. Maybe Mark knew and he felt sorry for Jack cause he didn’t love him back.

“Danny can I use the bathroom for a sec?” Mark asked. Danny nodded and Mark left before Jack could make up his mind. 

Jack pulled the condom off his dick and threw it away. He tucked himself back into his pants.

“Hey.”

Jack looked up. Danny was still shirtless, but he’d at least put on some pants. He looked concerned.

“Are you okay?” Danny asked. “If you’re worried about not getting off, it’s fine. I’ll think of something else next time. I want everyone to be included and have fun.”

“Thanks, Danny. But I’m fine.” Jack said.

“Is it Mark?”

Jack froze and Danny grinned.

“Bingo.” Danny said as he climbed over the bed to stand next to Jack. Jack was suddenly glad he and Danny were the only ones in the room, the others had left already.

“Listen, Jack. Am I right when I think you’re afraid to tell Mark you like him?”

Jack nodded shyly, avoiding eye contact.

“Jack, Mark can be a stubborn asshole. It is painfully obvious he likes you, even if he hasn’t figured it out himself yet. Even before you joined, we all noticed a change in his behaviour. Took me only three days to find out it was because of the cute new kid with green hair.” Danny put an arm around Jack’s shoulders.

“Jack, you’re a cool dude. And please for the love of god tell Mark you like him. Cause I’d hate to see the two of you be miserable as you pine for each other.”

Jack laughed and nodded.

“Thanks.”

Danny patted Jack’s chest. “And now, I’m going to kick some ass in Mario Party.”

\---

Mario Party with the guys was crazy. All of them were competitive as fuck, and it nearly turned to a slaughter when Jack landed on a Bowser square and threw off the entire scoring. Mark joined after a while, hair wet from the shower, and cheered on who ever was in the lead.

A couple of rounds later and Jack checked his watch. “Fuck I need to be home soon.”

“Oh, Mark can walk you home. He knows all the shortcuts.” Danny said.

“What? Ouch!” Mark squeaked as he was elbowed by Danny. 

“Uh, thanks. But I think I can find my way home.” Jack had an inkling of a suspicion of what Danny was trying to do.

“Nonsense!” Danny stood up, pulling Mark up as well. He grabbed both Mark and Jack’s arms and led them to the front door. “What kind of leader would I be if I let one of our members walk home all alone on this scary, SCARY night? Really, you two should go together.” 

Danny opened the front door and pushed Mark’s bag into his hands. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow. You two have fun, talking about… y’know, stuff.” Danny winked and closed the door, leaving Mark and Jack in the apartment building’s hallway. Mark sighed.

“Well he’s not letting me back in any time soon I guess. Where do you live again?”

“Uh…” Jack knew his house was in the opposite direction of Mark’s. “Listen, you don’t actually have to walk me.”

“No it’s fine. Let’s go.” Mark started to walk towards the exit. Jack hurried to follow and the pair walked out onto the streets in silence.

\---

The entire walk to Jack’s house was the most awkward thing Jack had ever experienced. Neither of them said a word to the other while Jack led the way. 

Jack remembered what Danny had said. He should tell Mark about his feelings. But that was easier said than done. No matter how much he tried, Jack just couldn’t find the confidence. It didn’t help either that Mark was completely mute as well.

They reached Jack’s house, just in time for his curfew.

“This is me.” Jack said, gesturing at his house.

“Hmhn.” Mark grunted, coming to a stop and shoving his hands into his pockets.

“See you at school tomorrow?” Jack asked.

“Sure.” Came the short reply.

“Well…” Jack started to walk up to his front door. “Bye.”

“Bye…”

Jack sighed as he turned around and fished his keys out of his pocket. He was about to open the door before he heard Mark speak up again.

“Hey… wait.”

Jack turned around and found Mark still waiting on the sidewalk. He looked nervous.

“Yes?” Jack asked, wondering why Mark had decided to speak up all of a sudden, when he’s been silent the whole trip. Mark kicked at a rock on the ground, taking his time to answer, as if afraid of something.

“Look, about the whole thing with Danny… I’m sorry. He seems to think you have a crush on me and he’s urging me to confess cause I like you and….” Mark trailed off. “Anyway, goodnight. See ya at school.”

Mark turned away and walked off. Jack stood frozen to the ground for a second before snapping to reality again.

“Wait!!” Jack ran after Mark. He barely caught up to him, Mark seemed desperate to get away from Jack as quickly as possible. Jack grabbed onto Mark’s arm and forced him to stop.

“I… huff… like…. huff.. you too...huff.” Jack panted.

“.....what?”

“I like you too.” Jack repeated, a little steadier.

“Say that again.” Mark’s voice sounded weird, as if it were almost close to breaking.

“I like you.”

Suddenly, Jack found a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. Mark was kissing him like his life depended on it. Soft, but intense at the same time. Jack kissed back and closed his eyes, putting all his passion into the kiss. He felt a weird wetness on his cheeks and Mark suddenly pulled back, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m just so happy. I was so scared…”

Jack was shocked. This was nothing like the confident, badass Mark he saw at school. Nor anything like the sassy, sexgod he knew from their orgies. He wrapped his arms around Mark and hugged him tight.

“It’s ok… I was too.” 

They stood like that for a while, embracing each other, whilst Mark quietly sobbed into Jack’s shoulder. Jack felt like he should lighten the mood.

“Mark Fischbach, would you pretty please be my boyfriend?”

Mark snorted and Jack finally heard that wonderful laugh again.

“Yes. Yes I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not doing a slow burn cause those things are torture. There will be angst though, be warned. And I promise you won't have to wait another three months for another chapter, I hope to get it out faster this time.


End file.
